Karone's Life On Terra Venture
by SpecialK92
Summary: Karone is one of my favorite rangers. I wished they focused on her more than they did. My version of Lost Galaxy. Karone wants to make amends and in the process she become the pink ranger. How will she adapt to her new life. Mostly focuses on Karone's experiences and her friendship with Maya.
1. Karone's Starting Point

Several months had passed, since Andros, Zane, and Karone went back to Earth, with the space rangers. Andros and Zane began to adapt to their new surroundings. Karone did not. She was still hunted by the evil things that she did, when she was Astronema. Plus, she wanted to be on her own. First Ecliptor was always watching out for her. Now, it was Andros.

As time flew by, she wanted to search for ways to make amends. After the space rangers teamed up the galaxy rangers, all of them came back talking about the pink quasar saber. The psycho rangers had came back and the two teams fought them. All of psycho rangers were defeated expect for Psycho Pink. Psycho Pink was really tough. She got ahold of Cassie's morpher and stabbed it with a sword. Her goal was to gain more power. However, the rangers were able to stop Psyho Pink. Kendrix (the pink galaxy ranger) made the ultimate sacrifice, when she went to retrieve Cassie's morpher. Cassie got her power's back, but Kendrix was struck down.

After hearing Andros, Cassie, TJ, Ashley, and Carlos talk about that experience, Karone decided to leave earth. Her plan was to head to Terra Venture. The first thing she did, was take off the locket. It was very sentimental to her because her parents gave it to her when she was little. Inside the locket was a picture of her and Andros as kids. Andros had a locket just like hers. One day, she was kidnapped by Darkonda, when she was in the park with Andros. For years, she didn't know if her brother was still out there. So, that locket gave her comfort.

Once Karone took off the locket, she headed towards her room. She got out a pair of black jeans, black leather boots, and a black sleeves top. She opened her jewelry box and put the locket inside. Then, she got out a sliver chocker, and two matching sliver bracelets. Once she was ready, she told her brother that she was headed to Terra Venture. Andros wished her luck. Karone still had some of powers, that she had when she was Astronema. But, they were limited, because she wasn't evil anymore. She was able to teleport to Terra Venture.

When she teleported to Terra Venture, she saw there were a lot of people there. It was one big space colony. It looked like it was a big city with tall buildings. Suddenly, she saw the rangers were in a hurry to leave Terra Venture. She was able to teleport to where the rangers were going. Karone stayed out of sight and hid behind the bushes. She over heard that the rangers had been tricked to go to a fake location to retrieve the pink quasar saber. Karone over heard that the quasar saber was on Onyx at an auction. She teleported to Onyx and was standing in the middle of the street. First, she had to change her appearance. She walked down the streets and saw an old Astronema costume in the trash. Plus there was a black wig in the trash. First, she made sure no one was around; then she grabbed those two items and quickly put them on. Now, she was ready to head for the auction.

Karone walked into the building where the auction was being held. She took a seat and watched very closely. She didn't want to miss getting the pink quasar. She didn't have any money to bid on the item, so she'd have to be Astronema. Finally, she saw the pink quasar saber.

"This is the item we've all been waiting for. The crown jewel," declared the auctioneer. "The pink ranger's quasar saber. "

Everyone at the auction started making bids. Karone wanted to make a bid that was really high.

"One Million!" shouted Karone.

"Astronema, it is an honor to have you here," stated the auctioneer. "You bid one million for the pink quasar saber?"

"Better yet, I get the pink quasar saber," demanded Karone in a cold voice. "And the rest of you keep your lives!"

She walked over to get the pink quasar saber. Once she got in her hands, she tore the auctioneer's pants.

"Don't mind me, continue," stated Karone.

As she was about to walk off with it, someone stopped her from leaving.

"You're not Astronema!" declared Trakeena."Astronema betrayed the darkness and became good. You are Karone!"

Trakeena jumped down from the balcony and tried to stop her from leaving. There was a sword fight between Karone and Trakeena. She lost her wig during the fight, but got away. Karone hid from everyone who was chasing her. She over heard Trakeena was going after the rangers.

"The rangers!" gasped Karone. "I have to warn them."

She took of the Astorenma outfit and threw it aside. She used the last of her psychic powers to teleport to the planet, that the galaxy rangers were at. When she got to the planet, she walked around. Then she saw the trap that was set for the rangers. When Trakeena tried to attack them, she used the quasar saber as a boomerang. The rangers saw her appear and wanted to know what was going on.

"Come on, I'll tell you later!" declared Karone.

They followed her to safety. Kai, Daemon,Leo, and Maya were stunned to see her.

"Karone?" gasped Leo.

"Yeah, it's me," answered Karone. "I came to bring this back to you."

"Kendrix's saber, how did you get?" questioned Daemon.

"It was on Onyx," replied Karone. "I kind of had to pretend that I was still Astronema."

"You took a real risk," added Maya.

"I did a lot of evil things as Astronema, I wanted to do something good for a change," explained Karone. "I thought this would be the right way to start."

She handed Leo the sword.

"I don't how we could ever begin to thank you," said Leo.

"You don't have to," replied Karone.

She followed the rangers and they tried to escape. But, ran into Trakeena. Trakeena and Deviot started a battle with the rangers. Trakeena was mad and wanted to get quasar saber. She chased Karone, until they got to a high cliff. They started battling. Karone took many hits in the chest. Trakeena pushed her off the cliff and took the pink quasar saber. Karone grabbed on the edge, but wasn't able to climb up. She couldn't teleport, since she used up her physic powers. Her hands were sweaty and she couldn't hold on. All of a sudden, she began to fall. As she fell, something broke her fall. It was Kendrix's spirit, but she was in her ranger uniform.

"Hello, Karone,"greeted Kendrix.

"Kendrix!" gasped Karone.

"You will be the pink ranger," declared Kendrix.

Kendrix's morpher appeared on Karone's wrist. She flew Karone back up to safety.

"The other's need your help, you need to hurry! I'll be there if you need me!" reassured Kendrix.

Kendrix left and Karone went to help the rangers. She was able to use the lights of orion and she helped the rangers. She couldn't believe she was a ranger. An attack on Terra Venture was taking place, so Karone and the rangers went back.

"Call the Galactic Beast, Karone!" suggested Daemon. "You can do."

"Galactic Beast over here," shouted Karone.

She didn't do it right, so Daemon showed her how to do it.

"Galactic Beast arise!" shouted Karone.

They appeared and the rangers jumped up on the beasts to form the megazord. Karone controlled the mega zord and did wonderful. She helped get the quasar saber back and defeat a monster.


	2. First Night on Terra Venture

Before Maya and Karone went to their room, Maya decided to that she wanted to do something special for Karone. Karone was new on Terra Venture and wasn't familiar with it. Then Maya decided to take her shopping and get her something special to eat.

"Karone, would you like for me to show you around?" asked Maya. "We can also get something to eat and we can go shopping."

"I'd love that," answered Karone. "I don't have any money."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it," replied Maya.

"Thank you," responded Karone.

"You're welcome!" replied Maya.

Maya walked around with Karone. She showed her where the bakery, the grocery stores, pharmacies, banks, beauty shops, and other places were located. Then, Maya took her to one of the clothing stores. They walked around. Karone was amazed with all the clothing that she could buy.

"Do you want me to help you pick anything out?" asked Maya.

"I'd like that very much," answered Karone.

"I'll help you pick out some pink stuff," added Maya.

"Can I make a request?" asked Karone.

"Sure," answered Maya.

"I don't want a lot of pink clothes," admitted Karone. "Can we get some other type of pink items?"

"Sure," responded Karone.

"How about we get hair clips, ponytail holders, and head bands?" suggested Maya.

"That would be great," stated Karone. "It's been hard to make friends, since I'm not from earth. My brother (Andros), his friend Zane, and me are from KO-35."

"I'm not from Earth either," admitted Maya. "I'm from Mirinoi. We have our own special customs. Ever since I've been here, I have been trying to live as close as I can to the lifestyle, that I had on Mirinoi. We can talk about it later on tonight."

Karone and Maya went to look at the hair stuff. Karone saw a pink head band and pink ponytail holders that she liked. She picked them out and put them in the cart. Then, she saw hair clips with pink butterflies and pink flowers. Karone put those items in the cart. She also got a new hair brush.

"Would you like to get any clothes?" asked Maya. "We can get you some pajamas, shirts, pants, and some shoes."

"I'd like that," answered Karone.

They went into the clothing department. Karone got five pairs of black jeans, five black sleeveless tops, a pair of black boots, a black pajama set, a pair of slippers, a set of floral pajamas, a grey pajama set, a black cotton sweater, and a grey robe.

After she picked out her clothes, Maya paid for them. She took Karone to a shopping center, so Karone could get some hygiene items. Then,she took Karone to the snack bar. Karone had never seen such a place before. The snack bar had ice cream, smoothies, popcorn, pizzas, hotdogs, chips, juice, milkshakes, sodas, water, slushies, soft pretzels, nachos, cookies, sandwiches, soups, and candy. Karone ordered a small strawberry banana smoothie. Maya ordered a small banana milkshake. After they finished their drinks, they went to their room.

Karone followed Maya to their room. She was excited to see what it looked like. As they were walking to their room, she saw the science labs, and command centers. Karone could tell they were doing a lot research. Finally, they reached their room. Maya opened the door and Karone followed her in the room.

"This is our room," declared Maya.

Karone saw the bunk beds, Maya's hammock, the big window, the refrigerator, the counter, tables, etc.

"Wow," gasped Karone.

Maya put Karone's stuff by the bottom bunk bed with the sliver curtain.

"This is your bunk," explained Maya. "And there's food in the kitchen. This is your home now."

Karone looked around the room. She saw picture frame on the table. Karone walked up to it, to get a better view of the picture. There was a picture of Maya and Kendrix, inside the frame. She could tell that Maya and Kendrix were really close.

"Listen, Maya, I don't know if I can be as good as Kendrix," explained Karone. "But, I'm going to do the best I can."

"You're going to great," reassured Maya. "Kendrix would be honored to have you take her place."

She hugged Karone. Just then, Leo, Kai, and Daemon walked in. It looked like they had prepared a meal.

"Ladies, a welcome feast," stated Leo. "Especially for you! Welcome to Terra Venture, Karone!"

"For me?" gasped Karone. "Wow."

They all sat down around the table and Kai began to cut the chicken. Daemon began serve tea,lemonade, water, and soft drinks. All the boys got soft drinks. But, Maya and Karone got water. Leo put the chicken, mashed patotoes, rolls, carrots, and green beans on each plate. Then, he gave everyone a plate. Everyone began to eat. After everyone finished eating, they washed the dishes. Leo, Kai, and Daemon left the girls' room.

"It's getting late," stated Leo. "We need to get ready for bed. Karone, we can be called at anytime, if there is an attack on Terra Venture."

The boys left room. Maya showed Karone the bathroom that they had in their room. Karone picked up her sack of hygine items, her new set of floral pajamas, and slippers and went into the bathroom. Karone laid her sack on the floor. She took out her shower gel, shampoo, and bath sponge and put them on the side of the tub. Then she took her shower. After she finished her shower, she put on her new pajamas. Karone got out her new pack of tooth brushes, she decided that she was going to use a pink tooth brush with sliver glitter. She opened her new tube of tooth paste; she squirted some tooth paste on her tooth brush. After she brushed her teeth, she put her tooth brush in the tooth brush holder. Karone laid her tube of tooth paste by the sink. She put the other tooth brushes, other tube of tooth paste, and bath supplies in the cabinet.

Karone put on her slippers and walked out of the shower. Maya went in and took her shower. Karone was surprised that Maya put back on her yellow top, yellow skirt, and black boots.

"Do you need to borrow some pajamas?" asked Karone.

"No, I'm fine," answered Maya. "I sleep in these clothes all the time. I have several other outfits like this one, in the closet."

Karone opened the closet and saw that Maya had several yellow tops and skirts hanging up. Karone hung up her clothes in their closet.

"What was Morinoi like?"asked Karone.

"It was great. We lived out in the jungle. We collect food from trees, and we raised our crops. We also lived in huts and slept in hammocks," explained Maya. "What was KO-35 like?"

"I honestly don't remember," admitted Karone. "When I was a small child I was in the park with Andros. While, we were playing, Darkonda kidnapped me. I never saw my brother and family again. I was raised by Ecliptor and I was known as Astronema."

"I never heard of Astronema," replied Maya.

"It's probably good you didn't," stated Karone. "Many people still judge me because they knew I was Astronema. I didn't find Andros, for years. During a battle, I lost my locket. It had a picture of me and Andros inside. He had one just like mine. We got them, when we were small I went back to look for it, Andros found it. He opened it and was stunned. He showed me his locket. I realized he was my brother."

"What happened?" asked Maya.

"He convinced me, who I was. Andros brought me to the Astro Mega Ship, and his other friends didn't trust me for awhile," said Karone. "His other friends trusted me, after I helped them on a mission. They made me an honorary power ranger. I was going to be the purple ranger. However, Dark Spector was going to send an asteroid to earth. I went back to stop the asteroid, but I was caught. I became Astornema again. After Andros shattered Zordon's tube, I became good again."

"You said you wanted to make amends," explained Maya.

"I do," answered Karone. "I didn't tell you how I got my morpher. Trakeena chased me to the top of the cliff. We had a sword fight and she pushed me over the edge. I tried to grab on to the edge, but I lost my grip. When I was falling, something broke my fall."

"What was that?" asked Maya.

"You'll never believe me," informed Karone. "It was Kendrix, but she was in her ranger uniform. And she was in spirit. She told me I was going to be the pink ranger. Kendrix flew me to the top of the cliff. Then I came to help you fight Trakeena."

"Wow!" gasped Maya.

"I know, "added Karone."What was she like?"

"Kendrix was my best friend. She helped me adapt to my new surroundings," explained Maya. "She always watched out for me. One time a monster posed as my friend Shondra. I didn't want to believe it, at first. I finally believe it, after the monster tried to steal an important book. Another time, we had to fight a monster on our own, for awhile."

"Why?" asked Karone.

"A force field was put up," explained Maya. "No one could leave a certain area. Kendrix and I were going grocery shopping. It just so happened that we were in the force field. But, we were mad at each other."

"For what?" questioned Karone.

"I was hungry and there wasn't any food in the room, expect for a cake," said Maya. "Kendrix got mad because I ate it. It was baked for Daemon's birthday, but I didn't know. Anyway, during the fight, I got a cut on my face. Kendrix tried to clean the cut. I wouldn't let her. I wanted to go fight the monster, because everyone in the force field was running out of air. When I was on my own, I walked by the bakery. I saw a cake in the window. The cake had happy birthday written on it. I realized it was a birthday cake. When Kendrix found me, we made up. I apologized and told her we didn't celebrate birthdays."

"Were you able to defeat the monster?" asked Karone.

"Yes, the boys were able to get into the force field. We defeated the monster," declared Maya." I helped Kendrix bake a new cake for Daemon."

Maya looked at the clock. They had been talking for hours and it was midnight. Both of them thought that they need to go to bed. Maya grabbed her pillow and blanket; she went to her hammock and fell asleep. Karone turned out the lights and got in her bed. She had enjoyed her first day on Terra Venture.


	3. Facing the Past

A few weeks had gone by, since Karone became the pink ranger. She began to adapt to her new surroundings. She was able to make friends with all of the rangers. However, she had a really close relationship with Maya. It was good to have another friend on Terra Venture, who wasn't from Earth. Karone felt like she talk to Maya about anything. A lot of nights, they stayed up and talked for hours.

One day, Karone was playing in the park with some kids. They were about seven or eight. Leo walked by and saw her and running with the children. She had a ball in her hand. One of the kids, noticed that Leo was there.

"Hey, guys," shouted Leo.

"Hey, it's Leo!" shouted one of the kids.

All of the kids went running up to Leo. Leo would often go to the park a few times a week to see the kids play. Sometimes, he'd play with them. Before he got a chance to play with ball with them, all of the kids' parents showed up. It was time for them to go to school. Even though they were on Terra Venture, they had to be educated.

"Bye, Leo! Bye, Karone!" shouted the kids.

Karone still had the ball in her hands. It looked like it was an inflatable ball. He tried to take the ball from Karone.

"You're just a big kid!" remarked Leo.

"I guess so," answered Karone.

 _Flash Back_

 _She began to remember the day in the park. One day, Karone was in the park playing with her brother Andros. They were use telekinesis on a ball. Her aim wasn't very good. Many times, Andros went to retrieve the ball. Later on, the ball went farther in the park. He went to retrieve the ball. While Andros was going to get the ball ,a monster came up and grabbed her. She started screaming._

 _End of Flash Back_

Karone stood there quietly for a few minutes. Finally, she found the words to say to Leo.

"Darkonda kidnapped me, when I was about their age. It was because of him, became Astronema and learned to be evil," explained Karone. " I never really had a childhood. I guess I'm making up for it now. And what's your excuse?"

"I don't know, never grew up," remarked Leo.

Sudden a monster appeared in the park. Everyone took of running. It looked a magnet. Karone helped get all of the children and adults out of the park.

"Go Galactic!" shouted Leo.

The red ranger stood in his place. Leo got hit many times by the monster. Finally, he came up to Leo. The monster's head was a magnet. It ran up to Leo; Leo got caught between the magnet and it drained his morpher. Karone noticed that Leo was no longer morphed. He looked like he was weak and hurt.

"Leo!" gasped Karone. "Are you okay?"

Karone noticed his morpher was others came running to help. They told him to morph.

"Go Galactic!" declared Leo.

He couldn't morph. The others wanted to try to fight the monster, but Karone insisted they retreated. So that is what they did. They took him to the infirmary. Alpha was in the infirmary and started cleaning Leo's cuts. He noticed Leo's morpher.

"What happened to your morpher?" gasped Alpha.

"I was fighting a monster and my energy was drained," answered Leo.

"Let me take a look at your morpher," stated Alpha.

Leo held out his arm and Alpha looked at his morpher. He knew right that Leo had lost his powers.

"Your powers have been drained," explained Alpha. "And you aren't able to morph with out them."

"Worst, of all I don't know how to get them back," stated Leo.

Karone stood there, She remembered fighting a warrior, when she was Astronema. His powers came from the two keys that he wore on his shoulders. Before he put them together, she turned him to stone. She told her friends about the warrior.

"Do you think the keys, still have power?" asked Leo.

"I don't know," answered Karone. "That was years ago."

Mike came in and told the rangers the monster was attacking the city. Leo and Karone headed to the planet, that she fought the warrior on. They parked the Astro Mega ship and started walking around.

"The stone warrior is inside the cave," declared Karone.

"Astronema, you struck down the warrior and dare to return," stated a skeleton.

Leo was sudden pinned to ground by magic.

"It's time for you to face your past, "confirmed the warrior.

"Face my past?" questioned Karone.

"If you are truly good, you will prevail," declared the skeleton.

Astronema appeared in front of Karone. She was hard purple hair and the magic staff.

"Once evil, always evil!" declared Astronema.

"You're wrong!" answered Karone.

She began to fight Astronema. During the fight, Karone got ahold of the staff. Astronema held her sword up to Leo.

"You can't have it both ways," declared Astronema. "It's either you or him. What will it be?"

Karone dropped the staff.

"Leave him alone," ordered Karone. "Take me!"

"You'd sacrifice yourself for him?" asked Astronema.

"Yes," answered Karone.

Astronema disappeared and Leo wasn't pinned to the ground anymore. Karone run up to Leo.

"Leo, are you okay?" asked Karone.

"You've passed the test and shown your worthiness," confirmed the skeleton. "You may now enter."

"You did it!" complimented Leo.

The skeleton fell over. Karone grabbed a torch and lead Leo into the cave. They walked through the cave for a few mintues. Finally, the came to warrior.

"The keys are gone," gasped Leo.

"I thought they'd be here!" responded Karone. "I'm sorry Leo."

Karone was surprised. The last time she saw the warrior, he had both keys in his hands. What happened to them?

"There's nothing more for us here, we better get back," said Leo.

Karone began to follow Leo, but then she went back to the warrior. She wanted to apologize.

"I don't know, if you can hear me. But, I did a lot evil things in my past, explained Karone."Angry at the whole universe, I suppose. But, you were fighting for justice! I'm so sorry did this to you. If I could,I'd gladly take your place."

Tears began to run down her face. Some of her tears landed on the warriors hands. She headed towards Leo.

"I'm so sorry, Leo," apologized Leo.

"Karone!" gasped Leo.

She turned around and they warrior was no longer stone.

"I forgive you," said the warrior. "Now it is time for you to forgive yourself."

He walked up to Leo and gave him the keys. His keys restored his powers. They headed back to Terra Venture. Meanwhile, they rangers were fighting the monster. They were having trouble fighting the monster, until Karone and Leo showed up. Leo used the powers that he got from the warrior. He was stronger than he was before. The rest of the rangers got their powers back, because they were drained of their powers too. Everyone congratulated him.

Later on they went to the park. The boys played football. Maya and Karone sat and talked.

"For the first, time in my life, I feel like my past is behind me. I feel so alive!" explained Karone. "My future is a clean start."

"It must feel good," answered Maya.

She saw the boys playing foot. Then she got an idea in her head.

"I know you're not evil anymore," added Maya. "But, how about a little mischief?"

"You're bad what do you have in mind?" asked Karone.

"We're going to turn the hose on, and spray the boys with water!" whispered Maya.

They both started laughing. When the boys weren't looking the got the hose. They started spraying Daemon first. Then Kai and the rest of the boys. The girls started chasing all of the boys around and were spraying them. Once they sprayed all of the boys, Maya turned the hose off. A few minutes later, Mike and Leo had the hose and started spraying Maya and Karone. They figured the boys were paying them back.

That night Maya and Karone sat up talking. They talked about their day.

"While you were gone, Daemon, Mike, and I had our powers drained," declared Maya. "I realize the monster didn't try to touch were the only ranger who had powers."

"I didn't realize that," gasped Karone.

"This afternoon you talked about your past, did something remind you of your past?" asked Maya.

"Yeah, when Leo and I went to find the warrior, Leo was pinned to the ground," explained Karone. "I had to face Astronema. She had a sword and was going to hurt Leo. I had choose who would be sacrificed. I told she could have me. Then Astronema vanished. I passed the test."

"What happened next?" asked Maya.

"We went inside the cave," answered Karone. "When we found the warrior, Leo and I noticed the keys were gone. Maya, I felt bad for what I did. I went to apologize to the warrior. I started crying and tears landed on his hand. I still don't understand it, but it freed the warrior. He forgave him and gave Leo the keys. Then we quickly headed back to Terra Venture."

"Sounds like you had an exciting day," responded Maya.

"I think we both did," remarked Karone.

Maya noticed that it was 11PM. Once again, they had stayed up late. They both hurried and took their showers and got ready for bed. When Karone went to bed that night, she felt like she was starting fresh. She was no longer haunted by her past as Astronema.


	4. Turn Up the Volume

Karone heard about a new contest going around, regarding a new invention. The person who came up with the best invention that could improve Terra Venture, would become the new head mechanic. She immediately thought of Daemon. He'd be perfect because he had a lot of experience of working with mechanics. Karone took off running to find Daemon. She found him working on something.

"Daemon," shouted Karone.

"What's up Karone?" asked Daemon.

"You're just the guy, that I've looking for!" explained Karone. "Come with me."

"But, I have to finish what I was working on," interrupted Daemon.

"It will only take a minute," begged Karone. "Come on."

She grabbed his hand and took off running. He wondered what she was doing. Finally, they came to the bulletin board.

"A job board, I already have a job!" declared Daemon.

"I know," stated Karone. "Check this out."

She pointed at a sign. On the sign it said they were looking for a chief mechanic. If anyone was interested they had to come up come with a device to improve Terra Venture.

"Wanted Chief Mechanic for GSA," read Daemon."So?"

"So, everyone is saying how you are the best mechanic on the ship," remarked Karone. "You'd be prefect for this job."

"I don't know? This is a big position," explained Daemon. "I don't know if I am qualified."

"Of course you are," said Karone. "It says right here you have to come up with a device to help improve Terra Venture. You should go for it!"

Two rude people came up to them;they started telling Daemon he wasn't good enough to even make an attempt. They told Karone and Daemon that man named Baxter already had the job. Baxtor told Daemon that he'd be wasting time.

"Oh yeah, Daemon is going to come up with a device that is going to blow everyone away," remarked Karone. "Right Daemon?"

"Yeah, I hope so," answered Daemon.

Daemon got nervous because he was worried that he couldn't compete with Baxter. He walked out of the room and went outside. Daemon wanted to take a walk to get his mind of off competing with Baxter. Karone followed him outside. They didn't talk, until the walked down some stairs. She asked what type of device he was going to come up with.

"Why don't you tell me?" yelled Daemon. "This whole think was your idea!"

Suddenly a monster appeared on Terra Venture. It had power to control sound. The monster used it's ability to control sound that would hurt a person's ears. Karone heard her communicator go off. Karone and Daemon went behind the stair case to answer Alpha.

"Go ahead,Alpha," declared Karone.

Alpha told them there was an unwanted visitor on Terra Venture. Karone and Daemon morphed into the pink and green rangers. They went to the monster. The other rangers met them. They started fighting the sting wingers. The monster used it sound ability to make really loud. All of the rangers covered their ears. Daemon started attacking the sting wingers and they left with the monster. He finally had an idea.

"Karone, I have an idea!" confirmed Daemon.

She demorphed and they took a walk and started talking about the device. He was going to make an ultra sonic transmitter. They took a walk to talk about his idea. Both of them passed by Baxter. He heard them talking about Daemon's idea. But, Karone and Daemon didn't know he was around. Daemon wanted to block the monsters sound to help the people.

Deamon went to his office to draw out the plans. Karone walked in and found him at his desk. He had already started drawing out the blue prints.

"It's getting late," stated Karone. "You need to get some rest."

"I'll rest after the deadline," answered Daemon.

"Okay, hang in there," replied Karone.

Karone heard a sound and turned around. She thought that she had heard something or someone was there. Karone didn't see anything or anyone. So, she went back to her room. Maya was waiting for her.

"You're in late," stated Maya.

"I know," responded Karone. " I was with Daemon. He came up with an invention."

"What is it?" questioned Maya.

"A supersonic transmitter," replied Karone. "He was drawing the blue prints."

"He's still working?!" gasped Maya.

"Yes, I told him, he needed rest," added Karone. "If it's okay, can we go to bed early. I want to be there when Daemon submits his idea. We can talk all about it tomorrow night!"

"Sure," answered Maya.

The girls got in their beds and fell asleep. Meanwhile,Daemon worked for hours and fell asleep. Baxter came in and took pictures of the idea. Daemon woke up realized he was running late. He grabbed his stuff and ran to the submit his idea. Meanwhile, Karone had a watch keeping track of time. She same Daemon running.

"You're late!" gasped Karone.

Daemon tried to turn in his idea, but he was too late. Baxter had already been appointed Chief Mechanic. He copied Daemon's idea. He made an Ultra Sonic Transmitter, and the captain of the ship was impressed. He thought it would be prefect if the monster came back. Karone tried say Baxter stole Daemon's idea. But, he stopped her. Daemon started walking way. She asked why he didn't say anything. Daemon said if Baxter was wanting to cheat, he could have the job.

He went to find Baxter, because the plans weren't finished. Daemon tried to talk to Baxter, but it didn't do any good. Baxter told Daemon his was jealous because he didn't win. Meanwhile, the monster came back. It started using its sound ability. The noise was louder than before. Daemon went to find the other rangers.

The other rangers caught up to Daemon. The commander wasn't happy because the device didn't work. Daemon stepped in and said Baxter needed more time. Daemon and Baxter teamed up to finish the device. They were able to defeat the monster.

Karone went back to Daemon's office to talk with him. They talked about Baxter; he explained to Karone that Baxter was good person. Baxter told the commander that Daemon should have the hand. Daemon was happy about the idea, until he found out he would have to do paper work and couldn't his hands dirty. So he convinced the commander to give it to Baxter.

Karone went back to her room. She saw Maya was getting something out of the freezer.

"What are you getting, Maya?" asked Karone.

"A few minutes ago, I went to the snack bar and got us some ice cream," replied Maya. "They had banana splits on sell, so I got us both one."

"Wow, thanks," said Karone. "I've never had one of those before."

"Really?" gasped Maya.

"Really," admitted Karone. "On KO-35 they didn't have banana splits. It looks good."

"They are," stated Maya. "During my first week on Terra Venture, Kendrix bought us one. We both shared it."

Karone sat down at the table and Maya handed her the banana split. She tasted it. Karone thought it was one of the best frozen treated that she ever tasted.

"You're right it is good," said Karone.

"Kendrix and I used to go to the snack bar once or twice a week," explained Maya. "I tried several foods, that I had never heard of. Some of those things were corn dogs, pizza, ice cream, and of course banana splits."

"I hope that I don't offend you, but can we do that?" asked Karone.

"Why would that offend me?" asked Maya.

"Because that was yours and Kendrix's thing," admitted Karone. "I don't want to take her place."

"You could never take her place," reassured Maya. "And Kendrix could never take your place. I wish that you could have met her. I know all of us would have been really good friends. I told you about Shondra?"

"Yes you did," replied Karone. "Didn't a monster pose as her?"

"Yes," answered Maya. "The monster tried to take the Galaxy book and the rangers stopped it. I needed time to myself, so climbed a tree and sat down."

"You climbed a tree?" gasped Karone.

"Yes," answered Maya. "On Mironi, we used climb trees and swing vines all the time."

"Wow!" responded Karone."There's a lot that you haven't told me."

"We'll talk it soon," promised Maya.

"I'd like that," answered Karone.

They noticed that their ice cream was melting. So, they quit talking and finished eating their ice cream. Karone really enjoyed the banana split. She could wait to try new things and learn new things.


	5. The Lost Galaxy

A few days later, some scientists found some codes regarding the Galaxy Book. After they started trying to read the codes, the Galaxy Book started shooting of sparks. The commander wanted the book locked up, until they could get more information.

Leo, Daemon, Maya, and Karone were in the lounge. They were playing board games, like Chess, Checkers, Sorry, Shoots and Ladders, and Candy Land. Karone had beat everyone at chess. She was very familiar with the game, because she used chess boards as Astronema. However, she had never played Shoots and Ladders, Sorry, or Candy Land. Maya caught on to Candy Land really quick. But, she had trouble with chess, checkers, Sorry, and Shoots and Ladders. Daemon and Leo were good at all of the games.

Kai came into the room and wanted to talk with his friends. He explained about meeting a man who wanted to research the galaxy book. The man happen to know some things about the book.

"Only some working for Trakeena would know about the book!" declared Maya.

"Exactly!" added Karone.

"Yeah, and it is obvious that he was wanting to steal the book!" shouted Daemon.

Leo just shook his head. Kai began to walk out, but he took a seat. He wanted his friends to listen.

"He said it was destiny to help research the book," explained Kai. "I can't explain it, but something tells me he's right."

Then he got up and left the room. Leo got out a deck of cards.

"Does anyone want to play Old Maid, Go Fish, or Rummy?" asked Leo.

"I'm not in the mood," lied Karone. "I'm going to go to bed early.

"I'm going to bed too," lied Maya.

They left the room and started talking amongst themselves. Both of them knew something was wrong. Maya believed Kai had been tricked. When they entered their room, they started talking about their opinions regarding Kai and the book.

"I don't think he's using good judgement," said Maya.

"I feel the same way," answered Karone.

"He is going to make a huge mistake," added Maya.

"What should we do?" asked Karone.

"Go talk to Daemon and Leo?" suggested Maya.

"You have a point," replied Karone. "Let's go."

They saw their door open. It was Leo and Daemon. They started talking after the girls left. Both of them started talking about Kai. They came to talk with the girls. All of the realized what had happened. Kai wasn't close by. They went into an empty room, and turned on the monitors and scanners . The four of them were able to trace his location, so they went to help him. Kai had been tricked and was trying to protect the galaxy book. The four of them teamed up to help Kai fight Divot. After they fought Divot, they noticed the sky was getting dark. All of them hurried up and went back to the city dome. As they ran down the hall, they saw the sky looked like a sunset.

"Where are we?" asked Leo.

Kai began to remember what he had read in the book. He began to recite what he read. Finally he had an answered.

"We're in the Lost Galaxy!" gasped Kai.

They rushed back to the city. Kai went to the commander's room. Leo and Daemon went to find Mike (Leo's brother) to tell him what they knew. Maya and Karone went to their room.

Maya and Karone rushed to their room and took a seat. They hoped that their friends would get answers soon. Karone got up and looked out the window. She saw aliens coming, from a strange place.

"What do you see?" asked Maya.

"Aliens are coming towards the ship," answered Karone.

"Where are they coming from?" asked Maya.

"Some type of weird ship," confirmed Karone.

"What does it look like?" asked Maya.

"A big green dinosaur, with a castle on it!" answered Karone.

They got up and went to the Plaza dome. The boys were already there. The commander and other scientists had part of the dome blocked off. All of them met a pirate. His name was captain Mutiny. He looked like a monster and his body was shaped like a pirate ship. One of his hands was shaped like a hook. Captain Mutiny was wearing a pirate's hat. All of the rangers got as close as they could get, since part of the area was blocked off.

Leo decided that they need to check out the pirate. They hid behind a bush and watched Captain Mutiny was doing. All of them over heard that he wanted to make slaves. A slave noticed them and they ran to avoid being caught by Captain Mutiny.

The rangers went back to Terra soon as they got back, there was a huge box in the city doom. All of the soldiers were trying open it. All five rangers tried to warn the soldiers to not open the box. But, they were too late. The box was open, and an it exploded. A monster appeared and it went underground. Leo told the commander that captain Mutiny wasn't go to help them. So, the command had the people go back to safety. All five rangers went find the monster.

Mike was able to get a tracing device away from Deviot and learned that the monster was in the mountain dome. Mike contacted Leo and gave him the information. So, the rangers headed to the mountain dome. It took them awhile to beat the monster. They tried combining their power. But, the monster survived. Then they called the galactabeast. They formed the Galaxy Mega Zord. The monster put up a fight, but they were able to defeat the monster.


	6. Until Sunset

After defeating the monster, Maya,Karone, Leo, and Daemon were standing in the city dome. They were close to the park. Kai came running towards them. He looked like he was out of breath. As soon as he caught up to his friends, he stopped to catch his breath.

"It's gone!" stated Kai.

"What do you mean, it's gone?!" gasped Daemon.

"I had the coordinates and Captian Mutiny's planet fell off the scanner!" cried Kai.

"That's impossible!" added Karone.

Maya just shock her head. She was in disbelief. She had high hopes that Kai would have the coordinates.

"We've got to get out of this Lost Galaxy!" declared Leo.

All of the rangers didn't know what they were going to do. They decided to go to the snack bar to talk about a back up plan. Maya stayed behind. Karone noticed that Maya wasn't with them. She went back to find was still standing near the park.

"What's the matter?" asked Karone.

"I was sure Kai had the coordinates," admitted Maya. "I was hoping we could go to that planet and we could fight Captain Mutiny."

"Maybe, I may know where the planet is," replied Karone. "When I was Astronema, I visited several planets. We can go look."

They morphed into the pink and yellow rangers, then they got on their jet jammers and took off. Maya saw something head towards a redish orange planet.

"Maybe, that's where Captian Mutiny is," suggested Maya.

They headed towards the planet. When they landed, they started walking around. Suddenly, they saw pirates running towards them. The girls took off running.

"They are gaining on us!" cried Karone.

They tried to escape, but they came to a dead end. There was no where else to go.

"We're surrounded" gasped Maya.

"Deviot!" yelled Karone.

"Hello rangers!" remarked Deviot.

"What's this all about? asked Karone.

"Simple, just your complete destruction!" answered Deviot.

The girls were near a cliff. Suddenly, there was an explosion. It caused the girls to fall over the edge and they fainted.

"Get them," ordered Divot. "And bring them to the camp!"

When the girls woke up, they noticed they were hanging. Their hands were in the air; both of their hands were chained. Their backs were facing each other.

"I find great pleasure in this moment," remarked Divot.

"Captian Mutiny wants to destroy them on his own!" inturpted one of the monsters.

"That's fine," answered Divot. "There's one problem, he isn't here. I'll take care of it myself."

"Wait, he'll be here at sunset!" declared a monster.

"Sunset, is in a few short hours," stated Deviot. "Enjoy what you have left of this day, rangers. I can assure you, it's your last."

The monsters left. Maya and Karone tried to fight against the chains. But, the chains were too strong and heavy. So, they just had to hang there.

"I never thought this would happen," admitted Karone.

"Well, maybe we should have told the boys," replied Maya.

"That would have been a good idea," said Karone. "But, I didn't."

"I hope they find us!" cried Maya.

"No one knows where we are!" remarked Karone.

"But they will find us!" reassured Maya. "The boys are strong."

"We are too," stated Karone.

"I guess, I never told you the whole story on how all of us became rangers," admitted Maya.

"I'd like to hear it," responded Karone.

"Thousands of years ago, the quasar sabers were in stone on my home planet. No one could pull them out," explained Maya. "Everyone on my planet tried."

"So, how did the other rangers get to Mirioni?" asked Karone.

"Kendrix and Kai were already working on Terra Venture. Leo's brother (Mike) had a pass to be on Terra who went had to have a pass," explained Maya. "Leo snuck on board. Kai came back to earth to get the Astromega ship, he met Daemon that day. At first Daemon didn't believe the ship would fly. But, he was in for a surprise."

"Why Kai go get the ship?" asked Karone.

" Because Leo,Kendrix and Mike came with me," replied Maya. "On Mirioni, we started trying to pull the swords out. But, Furio appeared sting wingers. They began to attack everyone. I took of running and ran through a portal. That's where I found Mike, Leo and Kendrix. They came back through the portal with me. They had to fight sting wingers. We made it back to my village. Daemon and Kai caught up with us."

"Then what happened?" asked Karone.

"Mike, Daemon, Kai, Kendrix and I pulled out the quasar sabers," explained Maya. "Furio got mad and started to turn everyone to stone. My new friends made me come with them. We had to escape. Furio was mad, so he caused the ground to open, which caused Mike to fall. Before he let go of the edge, he gave Leo the saber. And Leo became the red ranger. We escaped on the Asteromega ship. Shortly after we became rangers, we meet the Mega Defender."

"I thought Mike was the Mega Defender?" asked Karone.

"He is," answered Maya. "However, when Mike fell, the Mega Defender used Mike's body as a life force, so he could escape. The Mega Defender was mad because Scorpius killed the Mega Defender's son, and he wanted revenge. We didn't know who's side the Mega Defender was on. Eventually, we found out the Mega Defender was on our side, he sacrificed himself, to save us. Then Mike came back. Mike became the new Mega Defender. Mike was a big help to our team. We were unbeatable."

It began to get hotter and the girls were getting tired and weak.

"Maya, are you okay?" asked Karone.

"I guess so," answered Maya. "I've been better."

"Hang in there," reassured Karone. "The others will find us."

"We've fought Scorpius, and it took us a while to defeat him. When we finally did, Trakeena wanted to seek revenge," explained Maya. "Scorpius was her father."

"Who defeated Scorpius?" asked Karone.

"It was Leo," responded Karone.

"The psycho rangers were the wrost," replied Maya. "Your brother and the space rangers came to help us."

"He told me about the battle with the Psycho Rangers," answered Karone. "I learned that Kendrix was struck down by Psycho Pink. That's when I decided to come to Terra Venture. I wanted to make amends for what I did in the past.

"You've made a lot of progress and you've made amends," replied Maya. "You fight right in with group."

"Thanks," answered Karone. "I'm glad that I fit in. My hardest battle as a ranger was facing my past. But, there was one thing that all of us had to face."

"What was that?" asked Maya.

"When Divot read the spell from the galaxy book, it was terrible," added Karone. "We entered the lost galaxy. We ran into Captain Mutiny. He was trouble from the beginning."

"Since we're talking about Mutiny, there's something I've just realized," gasped Maya. "It's sunset."

The girls saw Captain Mutiny coming in their directions. He had his monsters following him.

"I wish we had all five, "stated Captain Mutiny. "But these two will be fine."

He pulled out his sword and pointed it at Maya's chest.

"You do know why I'm here?" asked Mutiny.

"You're going to surrender," replied Maya.

"No!" remarked Mutiny. "It's time for you to walk the plank."

Karone turned around to face Captain Mutiny.

"Destroy me!" ordered Karone. "You don't need her."

Maya turned around to face him.

"No, I'm the one you want!" declared Maya.

"I'll destroy you both!" confirmed Captain Mutiny.

Just then, three lasers hit Captain Mutiny. The boys had found them. Leo flew by on his jet jammer, and used his quasar saber to cut the chains. The girls were free. They morphed into pink and yellow rangers and helped their teammates fight Captain Mutiny's monster. They were able to defeat one of them. After the battle, the boys had a lot questions to ask them.

"Why didn't you tell us where you were going?" asked Leo.

"We thought we'd be okay," answered Maya.

"I knew about the other planets," added Karone. "We were going to come back and tell you we found Captain Mutiny."

"How'd you'd find us?" asked Maya.

"Great difficulty," answered Kai. "I hope you learned something."

"We did," answered Karone.

"Put on sunscreen, before you go anywhere," remarked Maya.

All of them began to laugh. Then they headed towards the jet jammers to go back to Terra Venture. When they got back, they were all tired and were going to bed early. As soon as the girl got in their room, the began to get their pajamas. Karone grabbed her gray pajama set and went to take her shower. When Karone was done, Maya took her shower.

When they finished their showers, Maya got out two bottles of water and made popcorn.

"Were you going to take the hit first?" asked Maya.

"I think I was," answered Karone.

"Thanks," stated Maya.

"You're welcome," responded Karone. "After I learned everything about the team, and being in sun too long, it was the least I could do."

They both started laughing.


	7. A Few Days Later

During the next three days, the ranger had some interesting battles. On the first day, they had a dream battle. Then on the second day, the fought Hexuba. On the third day, they fought Titanisaur.

After the battle with Titanisaur, the rangers wanted to go have some time to rest. The boys went to the gym and the arcade. Maya and Karone decided they were going to return to their room. Maya decided that she would order a plain cheese pizza and bread sticks and have them delivered to their room. After a twenty minute wait, the delivery guy brought them their food; Maya paid for their food and gave a tip to the delivery guy. She put the pizza on the table, then she went and got some plates. Karone went to the refrigerator and got out two sprite. Maya put a bread stick and a piece of pizza on each plate. They decided to sit at the table near the window. Both of them sat down to eat.

"It's been interesting these past few days," said Maya.

"I know what you mean," replied Karone. "The battle was interesting. I can't believe that vilians got flowers and did something to them."

"What do you mean?" asked Maya.

"Remember when anyone smelled them, they'd fall asleep?" replied Karone. " When we found the flowers, it said it was from the boys. But, when the boys found the flowers, they were suppose to be from us."

"Oh, yeah," responded Maya. " I understand what you mean. When we fell asleep, we had a dream battle. It was interesting how Daemon's jet jammer was damaged, even though he never took it out any where."

"I bet it was hard for everyone to stay awake," stated Karone. "But, we managed to defeat the monster."

"It was funny, when Terry brought Daemon flowers and he threw them away!" laughed Maya. " I think it hurt Terry's feelings, so I told her that he was allergenic to flowers."

"What did you think about Hexuba's graveyard?" asked Karone.

"It was weird having to face all of those monsters that we defeated in the past," answered Maya.

"But what about today?" asked Karone. "What did you think about it?"

"Well, it was surprising to see Titanisaur to come out of the water," answered Maya. "Remember the talk the whole time had this morning asked Maya.

"Of course," answered Karone.

 _Flash Back_

 _All of the rangers were playing cards in the boys room. Kai, Daemon, and Karone, were sitting orb chairs, Leo was at the table. and Maya was sitting on the top bunk._

 _"Once Titanisaur cools down, he'll back," warned Maya._

 _She jump off from the third bunk and took a seat in the red arm chair._

 _"Maybe, maybe not," replied Leo." He may just get over heated again."_

 _Daemon got up from his chair and headed to the computer. Kai was sitting in his chair. He had been in deep thought._

 _"The castle on Titanisaur's back!" gasped Kai. "That's the key."_

 _Daemon logged onto the computer to have video chat._

 _"Mike, how is the engine holding up?" quested Daemon._

 _"The temperatures are down to normal," responded Mike. "Don't worry, I'll let you know if anything happens."_

 _"Thanks," answered Daemon._

 _"If Titanisaurs does come back, we have to concentrate on the castle, "declared Kai. "Get him to overheat. The castle is his weakness."_

 _"The question isn't if Titanisaurs will be back, it's when," added Karone._

 _End of Flash Back_

"Maya, I was surprised when Titainsaurs came back, and he didn't have the castle on his back," explained Karone. "It was a hard fight."

"But, the Megazord took care of him," replied Maya.

They continued eating their pizza and bread sticks. After they ate, they got ready for bed. Early in the morning, they got a wake up call from Leo. A monster had appeared and they needed their help. The girls quickly got out of and went to meet the other rangers. They morphed and they yellow and pink ranger stood in their place. The girls started helping the boys. The monster was trying to capture slaves. Once the monster left, they went to the boys room to have a meeting. All of them gathered around the table.

"We've got to find that camp and free all of those slaves!" declared Maya.

Kai was sitting front of a chess board.

"What we need is a strategy," confirmed Kai. "A way to get into that camp."

"I've got it!" gasped Mike. "I'll let them capture me! They don't know who I am. They will take me right to the slave camp. Once I'm there, I'll help the slaves break out."

"I'm going with you!" interrupted Leo.

"No," warned Mike. "If any of you go, you can't use the Lights of Orion. I have to go alone."

The rest of them just sat there. They were surprised about what Mike decided. Especially Leo, he had already lost his brother once. He didn't want to risk it again. Mike left the room, when he found out that Captain Mutiny had sent a monster back to capture more slaves.

"The rest of you stay!" ordered Mike. "Don't follow me!"

He left the room. All of them stayed in the room. The girls got up and were heading out the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Daemon.

"To our room," replied Karone.

"You aren't going anyway," explained Leo. "We all need to stay together."

"Let them go," added Kai.

After the girls left, Kai got out a book. It was the galaxy book.

"It was the book that got us into this mess," stated Kai. "Let's use it to get us out of this mess."

"I wish Kendrix was here," Leo said sadly.

Meanwhile, the girls were standing outside the door. They were listening to the conversation. Both of them realized that they had the galaxy book out. They heard a loud noise. Maya knew that sparks were coming from the book. They rushed back to their room. As soon as they went to their room, they saw a portal open up.

"A portal has opened up!" shouted Maya.

Karone came running to the window. She looked outside and saw the portal. Their door opened. It was the boys.

"What's going on?" asked Maya.

"Mike called me," explained Leo. "We know where the camp is and we were told to be there in 30 minutes."

They all morphed and went to the Astero Megaship. Daemon drove the ship to the planet and they started gathering up the slaves. There were two more people coming. Maya and Leo helped them in. All of the rangers started giving blankets to the slaves. Meanwhile, Leo, Kai, and Karone were getting the ship ready, so it could take off.

"Ready for lift off?" asked Leo.

"You bet!" answered Kai.

A few mintutes later, they were getting close to Terra Venture.

"We're reaching Terra Venture," declared Kai.

"All systems are ready," added Leo.

A woman covered dirt entered the room.

"Mike's missing," said the lady.

"What?" gasped Leo.

They heard a message over the intercom saying the portal was closing.

"We've got to hurry or we won't make!" shouted Karone.

They saw zord going to the portal. It was Mike's Megna Diffender zord and it was going to the portal. Leo knew that his brother was going to hold the portal open, so everyone could escape the Lost Galaxy.

"No Mike!" cried Leo. "Don't, do it!"

Bright lights appeared. Everyone had to turn away.

"No,Mike!" shouted Leo.

"Leo!" cried Karone.

She ran up to Leo and threw her arms around him.

"The portal is open we have to go!" confirmed Kai.

"All systems are on line!" replied Karone.

The megaship made it back to Terra Venture. Everything was shaking and they didn't know if they'd make back or not. Finally, they made it through safely. Everyone was cheering. Leo went to his jet jammer and started driving around space to look for Mike.

"He's got to be around here somewhere," Leo said to himself. "Don't worry,I'll find you if it's the last thing I ever do."

Suddenly, he saw his brother floating in space. He drove at full speed to reach Mike. Leo unbuckled his seat belt and grabbed Mike. He sat back down. Mike was unconscious and his morpher had been destroyed; and Leo rushed back to the ship.

All of the rangers met Leo at the city dome. They helped him take Mike to the infirmary. A few hours later, he woke up. His powers were gone, but he wasn't sorry. He realized what his powers were meant for. He served the legacy of the Mega Defender.


	8. The New World

All of the rangers were glad they finally left the Lost Galaxy. They wondered if they'd ever make it out alive. But, they were worried about Terra Venture because there was only one engine working. The captain decided that they'd have to land. They found the new world that they had been looking for. It was similar to Earth.

A voice came on over the intercom, all of the people ran to the city dome.

"People of Terra Venture, we have an announcement."

Kai and Mike were with the commander, Leo, Karone, and Maya followed the crowd to the whole area was crowded. The commander appeared on the screen, so he could make his announcement.

"Fellow citizens of Terra Venture, this Commander Stanford. 212 days ago, we sat out from earth with a dream to find a new world." explained the commander. "We didn't know what would lay in store for us. But, we went on bravely, thick and thin. We came together as a team and we became a family, hoping one day our determination would pay off. Now, we stand at the door step of our destiny. Look up and see a new home."

Everyone looked up at the sky, and saw a green planet.

"A new world," continued the commander. "Tomorrow morning we will be there."

Everyone outside was cheering. Some were even crying. That night, all of them couldn't sleep. They didn't want to miss anything. Leo,Kai, Daemon,Karone, and Maya were outside. They were looking at the sky.

"They called it a dream," stated Leo.

"But, soon it is going to be a reality," added Daemon.

"I wonder what we'll find there?" asked Karone. " I want to see every bit of it!"

"Can you imagine, there's no cars," said Leo.

"No pollution," continued Leo.

"Beaches without a single foot print," pointed out Maya."Like it was just born. I wish Kendrix was here to see this."

Everyone knew she still missed Kendrix. Leo put his arm around Maya.

"Hey look!" pointed out Daemon.

"Wow!" gasped Kai.

"It's beautiful," said Leo.

They all watched Terra Venture get closer to the planet. It looked like they saw a sun rising.

"Shoot!" gasped Kai. "I'm going to be late for my shift."

"So what if you're late," remarked Leo.

"If you want to get from here to there, I have to help land the colony!" replied Leo.

"Then go!" remarked Leo.

"Come go," urged Maya, Karone, and Daemon.

He went to do his shift. The four other rangers heard something. At first they thought it was an engine. But,then they saw Trakeena's ship. All of them were shocked. They thought they had seen the last of her. She started shooting laser at Terra Venture from her ship. Everyone took off running. Suddenly, she destroyed the last engine. Daemon and Leo had plan. Daemon was decoy and Leo threw an explosive item in the hall. They thought that they had beat her.

Terra Venture's main ship had broke off from the engines. Everyone knew there was damage. Maya, Daemon, Leo, and Karone, went to help the people. Some of the people had item on top of them or were hurt. Daemon noticed the dome was cracking. The commander decided everyone had to leave Terra Venture. All of the people were starting to get on space ships to go to safety. Trakeena had released sting wingers to attack the colony. This time the sting wingers had explosive devices on them and would destroy everything that they got near.


	9. Escape Terra Venture

Stingwingers began to appear on Terra Venture. Everyone was running to get to safety, while the rangers fought them.

"Quickly get to safety!" ordered Leo

The ranger spilt up and began to fight. They were much stronger than they were before. Karone was fighting some stingwingers. Several of them began to gang up on her. Leo was fighting several of the sting wingers. He noticed that they were wearing some type of device. The sting wingers pressed them and caused an explosion. Leo fell to the ground.

"Guys, be careful," warned Leo. "The sting wingers are wearing bombs."

Karone continued to fight. Two of them held her down. The other stings wingers began to press the buttons. They exploded. Kai, Maya, and Daemon were having the same problem, while they were fighting the stingwingers.

Meanwhile Divaot was watching the stingwingers cause several building explode. He began to walk around Terra Venture. He found a small little girl hiding in a corner. She began to scream, when she saw him. A building exploded and he shielded her from being hurt.

"You should be more careful," demanded Divaot. "This isn't a place for a little girl."

"Can you help me find me mom?" asked the little girl.

"What your mom?" gasped Divaot.

"CINDY!" shouted a lady.

The lady was running around Terra Venture.

"Mom!" cried Cindy. "I'm okay."

She turned to Divaot. She hand blue flowers in her hand and she gave them to Divaot.

"Thanks, I knew you'd help me," smiled Cindy.

He took the flowers. He thanked her. Cindy's mom came up to her and picked her up. She carried her away. Cindy waved good bye to Divaot.

Meanwhile, the rangers were fighting the stingwingers. The zords were covered in stingwingers. Leo was still fighting them.

"I wonder how many are left?" asked Leo.

He heard a beep on his comincator.

"Go ahead Alpha," stated Leo.

"The megazords are in trouble!" cried Alpha.

"Guys, we have to do something!" declared Leo.

"Leo's right!" cried Karone.

"But, we can't leave Terra Venture," said Kai.

"The people here need us!" confirmed Daemon.

Stingwingers were still covering the megazords. Eventually, they exploded.

"Oh, no!" cried Karone

"The Megazords,"gasped Kai.

"They've been destroyed!" cried Daemon.

"Trakeena, may have gotten the megazords," said Leo. "But, she's not going to get Terra Venture!"

All of the other rangers continued to fight. The stingwingers still exploded. Kai and Daemon were fighting stingwingers together. While, the others fought alone. After all of the rangers defeated the stingwingers they began to look for each other. They finally met up. Leo saw Karone looked tired.

"Are you okay?" asked Leo.

"I'm fine," answered Karone.

"I think we've got all of them," declared Maya.

Leo noticed the that dome was beginning to crack. The rangers began to speed up getting people off Terra Venture. Ships were taking people to safety. An announcement was mad about evacuation. Everyone on Terra Venture couldn't take anything with them. There wasn't any room. There was a woman who had a picture of her mom and dad. Kai let her take it with her.

Meanwhile, Mike was walking around the commanders room. Everything was destroyed.

"Sir, the final shuttle is waiting," stated Mike. "You're the last one."

"This city was going to be shining capital of the new world," stated the commander. "Instead it's a shipwreck."

Leo and Kai were talking.

"They never talked about the ship being abandoned," stated Kai.

"They didn't think it could happen," answered Leo.

"Still glad you snuck on board?" asked Kai.

"I'd do it again in a heart beat," answered Leo.

Maya, Daemon, and Karone ran up to them.

"Come on," ordered Daemon. "That dome is going to crack."

"How are we going to escape?" asked Maya.

"The Astro Megaship!" cried Karone.

"Prefect," gasped Leo. "Let's go."

"What made you think of that?" asked Kai

"The space rangers used it go to go back to earth," explained Karone. "My brother didn't want to loose Ashley and decided to leave KO-35. Zane and I went back to earth with him."

The rangers ran to the Astro Megaship to escape. Once they were on the ship, they took off. Daemon noticed Trakeena was bother the shuttles and fired lasers at her ship, but didn't do much damage.

"It was a direct hit!" cried Daemon.

"Get behind her ship," suggested Leo.

"Okay," replied Daemon.

"Mega lasers are recharged," confirmed Kai.

They began to fire, but Trakeena used the claw on her ship to grab the Astro Megaship. Lasers were fired and it effected the inside of the rangers ship. All of them were knocked backwards. Daemon grabbed the controls to move the ship away from Trakeena.

"Come on!" shouted Leo.

All of the other rangers began to help control the ship. Kai noticed the weapons were down. Maya noticed the engines were overheating. The ship was beginning to explode. Alpha read the message and was knocked backwards.

"There's only one way to stop Trakeena!" shouted Leo. "We have to put the ship on self-destruct!"

"No way!" cried Daemon.

"No, Leo is right!" informed Kai. "It's our only hope."

They hit self-destruct and began to run to the exit. Leo told Alpha to met them near the jet jammers. When they reached the exit, it was blocked. They began to clear the exit. Karone didn't see Alpha.

"Wait a minute!" said Karone. "Where's Alpha?"

"He must still be in the engine room!" gasped Daemon.

"I'm going back for him!" declared Leo.

The others began to clear the exit. Leo went and got Alpha. Meanwhile the others were getting ready to leave the ship. They used their weapons to make a hole in the ship. They got in their get jammers and left the ship. Leo got separated from the group, when Alpha fell off his jet jammer.


	10. Where Is Leo?

The other four rangers made it to the new world. They found Alpha in a bush.

"Are you okay?" asked Daemon.

"I think I have a vine stuck in my circuits," cried Alpha.

"I'm glad you made in one piece!" smiled Karone.

"You had my worried for a minute," stated Maya.

Kai began to look around. He didn't see Leo anywhere.

"Has anyone seen Leo?" asked Kai.

"No," answered Karone.

"No," replied Daemon.

"No," responded Maya.

"LEO!" shouted Kai.

They began to walk around to look for him. Karone and Maya walked around to see if he was with some of the other people.

"Do you think he made it?" asked Karone.

"I hope so," answered Maya.

"What if he is on Terra Venture," stated Karone.

"That is a possibility!" gasped Maya. "We have to find out!"

"How?" asked Karone.

"I'm sure Mike or someone from the colony will have something that they can use to trace him!" declared.

They met up with Kai and Daemon.

"Have you found him?" asked Kai.

"No," answered Maya. "Karone thinks he's on Terra Venture!"

"I bet that's where he is!" gasped Daemon. "Let's contact Mike."

"Mike, Leo's not here!" declared Kai.

"What do you mean he's not here?" gasped Mike.

"Just what I said," said Kai. "He's not here."

"I'll talk to the commander," answered Mike.

They took off running to find Mike. He was tell the commander everyone was there. Mike was asked to find food and water. Mike used his communicator to ask if they had found Leo. The rangers were still looking and didn't see him. Later on Mike contacted them again. He said was able to get a trace on Leo. He was on Terra Venture. Leo was fighting Trakeena. She was trying to make Terra Venture crash on the new world.

They went to Terra Venture. Trakeena looked like a green bug of some type. All of the them began to help Leo fight her. She was much more powerful, than she was before. Trakeen could throw green blasts and was much quicker. Leo took off running and Trakeena followed. He used his red armor to help him fight her. He used a claw on his armor to get him as close as he could. When he got her as close as he could he fired a laser at her. There was an explosion. The others were afraid Leo was gone too. But, they were relieved to find him under some rocks.

Terra Venture was headed to the new world. The others wanted to do something. Leo told them if they did it would destroy the colony and themselves. The Galaxy Megazord appeared and guided Terra Venture away from the colony. It crashed where there wasn't any people. All of the Galactic beast appeared on the new world.


	11. Miranoi

The rangers were walking around the new world. Maya noticed the Galactic Beasts wanted to follow them. Leo saw her follow them.

"Where are they taking us?" asked Leo.

"I'm not sure," stated Maya.

Her helmet dissolved and so did Leo's. She began to walk around the new world.

"Maya, what's wrong?" asked Leo.

She didn't answer him. Maya kept on walking. Leo just stood in his place. Karone, Kai, and Damon came running towards them. Their helmets dissolved too.

"Where is she going Leo?" asked Damon.

"I don't know," answered Leo.

Maya kept on walking. She felt like she was familiar with the planet. The trees and the area looked familiar. Leo, Karone, Kai, Damon, and Mike began to follow her. They had to run to catch up with her. Maya began to see statues of people in an area. She saw a branch in front of a statue. She began to suspect that she knew exactly where they were. She moved the branch and got a better a look at the statue. It was a Jerra, who she was close to.

"What is that?" whispered Kai.

Maya turned around.

"We've landed on Miranoi," stated Maya. "All of the legends were right. We were chosen. And with the quasar sabers, we defeated the forces of evil. The legends said that only the chosen five could remove the sabers. And then when Furrio turned the people to stone, it became our destiny to sit things right. I only wish we could have saved Miranoi."

She moved a branch and found the stone, where the sabers were once at. She pulled out her saber.

"Our quest is complete. Hopefully, the next chosen warriors will free you," stated Maya. "Until then."

She put her saber back in the stone. All of the other rangers did the same. The sabers began to react and the rangers saw all lights glowing. They realized that the lights were magic and were freeing all the people. Leo saw a flash of blue light appear. Kendrix appeared.

"Kendrix!" cried Maya.

She took off running to Kendrix. She threw her arms around her.

"I knew you'd make it here!" stated Karone.

"You don't know how many times that I wished you'd come back!" declared Maya.

"I missed you," stated Maya

Leo, Kai, and Daemon ran up to her.

"I can't believe it!" cried Daemon.

"This is amazing!" stated Kai.

They were glad to have her back with them. Kendrix saw Karone standing next to Mike.

"Karone, thanks for all you have done!" stated Kendrix.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world!" smiled Karone.

She finally felt like she had made done some good in her life. There were fireworks shooting up in the air.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Maya. "Are you going back to Earth?"

"For now, I want to stay here on the Miranoi," answered Karone. "I want meet Shawndra. And I'd like to get to know Kendrix."

"I'd like to hear all about your experience as the pink ranger," stated Kendrix.

"I'll be glad to tell you," answered Karone.

Maya, Kendrix, and Karone all sat down. Karone began to talk about becoming the pink ranger. She had made amends from the bad things she did in the past. She was no longer haunted by her past.


End file.
